


Тайны немецкого двора

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ephebophilia, Explicit Language, First Time, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Historical drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: О всестороннем интимном образовании маленького Германской империи при сердечнейшем участии брата Пруссии и разных извращённых европейцев.





	Тайны немецкого двора

**Author's Note:**

> Условная историчность, нецензурная лексика, кинк — эфебофилия.  
> Написано на WTF-2017 для команды WTF Hetalia 2017.

      В Европе, как известно, всегда было тесновато, прямо задницами не протолкнуться, чего уж. И потому каждая европейская задница, на всяких светских раутах высокопарно именуемая “воплощением государства такого-то”, очень неплохо шарила в большинстве других европейских задниц в сём под завязку набитом и весьма фигурно изрезанном водой и границами клочке континента. И уж конечно, многим не понаслышке — особенно после пошагового исчезновения с карты целого поляка, а также французской вечеринки с пушками и куртизанками длительностью аж в шестнадцать лет — был знаком некто Пруссия.  
  
      Особо опытные в толкании задницами не только на континенте, но и по всему миру обычно эдак свысока фыркали, услышав имя Гилберта Байльшмидта, но разным новичкам с другого конца света кулуарно советовали не соваться.  
  
      Однако, даже из самых осведомлённых не все были в курсе последних прусских достижений — а именно в области педагогических навыков и попечительских обязательств. Хотя некто Эдельштайн в тех же кулуарах тонко намекал, что никаких таких навыков там нет и быть не может, а уж достижений на данном поприще — так и подавно. Впрочем, герру тонко намекавшему прощали эту слабость, памятуя о его печальном опыте и глубокой душевной травме: целую тыщу лет — не баран чихнул! — воспитывал-воспитывал, да невывоспитал.  
  
      Первым из таких вот односторонне осведомлённых стал, собственно говоря, прусский сосед и давний приятель по разным там битиям морд и бутылок герр Хенрик Хансен, в народе известный как Дания. Именно страсть завязывать отношения и прочие явления общественного характера на почве бутылки его и сгубила, когда неподалёку от прусского дома он от чистой души и разве что с малюсеньким прицелом на взаимную симпатию предложил поделиться грушёвым сидром с каким-то аккуратненьким и не в меру голубоглазым мальцом.  
  
      Грушёвый сидр дело особо не клеил, и Хенрик Хансен даже готов уже был предложить, прямо от души оторвать припасённый наисвежайший смёрребрёд в качестве возможного угощения, как рядом раздалось рычание на немецком и немного матерном.  
  
      — Хер оторву и сожрать заставлю. В качестве закуси, — ёмко описал Гилберт нецелесообразность и необдуманность действий Дании. — А ну отошёл от моего мальчика подальше.  
  
      К чести Дании надо сказать, что он даже действительно отошёл от голубоглазого мальца, у которого, к слову, случилось лёгкое обновление пигментации кожи в сторону красного.  
  
      Однако, слово Гилберта было твердо, а уж решения — и того твёрже, а потому своего мальчика от Дании, а Данию — от мальчика он отодвинул сам. А конкретно: на добрую сотню километров и целых две области, и герру Хансену только и осталось, что вздыхать над новыми границами.  
  
      Следующим же был герр Эдельштайн — особа, что называется, непростая и, в противовес Дании, всесторонне осведомлённая, тем более, на тему всяких там новых юных мальчиков кровей немецких и полёта общегосударственного.  
  
      Герру Эдельштайну, слегка засидевшейся в простое Австро-Венгерской империи, не терпелось оказать влияние на подходящие, по его мнению, юные умы. И потому в один весьма запомнившийся прусскому воспитаннику вечер он оказался в компании Австрии в обстановке, весьма близкой к будуарной. Причём, сам Австрия предлагал ему отведать изысканнейших венских сладостей, собственноручно выпеченных, с масенькой десертной вилочки, которую держал так, что тортик был практически на ладони.  
  
      — Отведай моего вкуса, мой юный друг, — медоточиво разливался герр Эдельштайн перед несколько теряющимся в словесных завесах будущим государством. — Уверен, он гораздо насыщеннее, нежели у этого солдафона…  
  
      Однако, его прервал последовательный грохот сапог, мата и выбиваемой двери.  
  
      — Жопу зашью до яиц — никакой хуй уже не пролезет! — грохотал Гилберт под аккомпанемент шинкуемой саблей мебели, драпировок и всяких там австрияков, добавляя к основному сюжету пикантных деталей с каждым замахом. Сознание Австрии было им решительно потеряно в приступе инстинкта самосохранения, и герр Эдельштайн уже не увидел, как Пруссия взваливает на плечо и уносит краплачно-алого, под тон к нарезанным гардинам, и слегка оцепеневшего от слоновьей дозы сексуального просвещения младшенького.  
  
      Очнувшийся глава Австро-Венгерской империи почти безо всякого удивления обнаружил себя не то что без всех северно-немецких владений — а даже и без Венеции, которую под шумок уволокли объединившиеся братцы-итальянцы.  
  
      В общем, шум стоял знатный, и прусским мальчиком заинтересовались все кто ни попадя, возжелали с ним ознакомиться и прознать, что за фрукт такой, с чьей задницей скоро тоже толкаться придётся. Зацепило даже тех, кто раньше про немцев вообще и пруссаков в частности через губу сообщал, хотя и раздавал подковёрные советы всем желающим и не очень.  
  
      Особенно заинтригован был некто Франсис Бонфуа, всего-то как шесть десятков лет назад сначала по европейским задницам огревший, а потом от них по своей огребший — в результате чего, как поговаривали, и появился данный мальчик. Ну а то, как ревностно Гилберт от всяких неуёмных глаз-рук-хренов охранял своё тонко-звонко-голубоглазое сокровище, только подогревало у месьё Бонфуа интерес и прочие розой зацензуренные местечки.  
  
      Но закономерность и прусская бдительность и в третий раз сработали как часы…  
  
      — Хером наружу в оригами сверну, — сверкнул новоизученным с далёких японских островов словцом Пруссия, рывком выдирая ненаглядного братика из цепких французских лап и не забывая по тем самым лапам метелить.  
  
      Неудача в осязательном познании юных немецких тел, была, конечно, печалькой — но вот за растоптанную розочку месьё Бонфуа остался в серьёзной такой обиде, а уж отобранные обратно в немецкую копилку немецкие же области и вовсе серпом по яйцам прошлись.  
  
      Зато у немцев всё наконец шоколадно получилось, и гордый счастливый воспитатель уверенно презентовал миру молодую империю. Всё на том бы и окончилось, и шепотки бы стихли, однако, новоиспечённое государство всё так же алело до самой шеи от каждого такого случая, благо случаи и не иссякали — у них только антураж с военного на дружески-поседельческий сменился.  
  
      С неким сеньором Карьедо, также известным как Испания, пить и фантазировать на тему юных воспитанников у Пруссии получилось особенно душевно.  
  
      — Вот бы по каждой дуге промеж бедра и паха ему провести, — разошёлся как-то Гилберт за кружкой тёмного.  
  
      — Языком, — мечтательно добавил сеньор Карьедо, потягивая из бокала красного.  
  
      — И потом уж за яйцами ко входу, - развил мысль Гилберт.  
  
      — Вглубь, — расставил последние умлауты Испания, после чего оба, не сговариваясь, глухо чокнулись и выпили до дна.  
  
      Этого подслушивающий, алый и весь в поту Людвиг уже вынести не смог. Обождав до ночи, он решительно и храбро явился в покои брата — но был жестоко и абсолютно бездушно отшит похрапывающим телом.  
  
      Стоит ли говорить, что утешить с тех пор израненное сердце и прочие неудовлетворённые органы Людвига смогли только воплощённые имперские амбиции — а именно раздвигание всех этих веками толкущихся рядом европейских задниц разными подручными военными средствами... Но это была уже совсем другая история другого века.  



End file.
